


Miracle

by orphan_account



Series: Clintasha-12 Days of Christmas [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Clintasha - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Miracles, Pregnancy, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha get a Christmas miracle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle

Natasha could not believe what she was seeing as she stared at the contraption in her hand. It was a pregnancy test and its result was positive which shouldn't have been possible. She had been feeling sick for a few days. At first she thought it was something she ate but the sickness continued. So she bought several pregnancy tests to see if she was pregnant. Natasha had no hope but now looking at the results of the six tests she was floored.

The Red Room had taken every precaution to sterilize their spies. Natasha shouldn't be pregnant but she was. This made her think that the Red Room had failed. What surprised Natasha that the thought of abortion hadn't crossed her mind. That was because she always wanted to be a mother. And now she was carrying her and Clint's child. She knew Clint will be happy.

They both would have some fears but she is sure that they would be fine.

Clint had coked an amazing dinner for the both of them. But he could see that Natasha wanted to tell him something. She was also avoiding drinking vodka which was her faviourite. She looked a little nervous.

Clint asked her, "Tasha are you OK ? You haven't even touched your vodka."

Natasha said, "I'm fine. Clint I want to tell you something."

Clint asked, "What is it ?"

Natasha said, "I'm pregnant."

Clint froze. He said, "What, how is that possible ? I thought you couldn't get pregnant." Now that he thought back, Natasha had been sick for a last few days.

Natasha said, "I know. But the Red Room failed in their sterilization."

Clint slowly smiled, "Well I'm going to be a daddy."

Natasha said, "So you are OK with this ?"

Clint said, "Yup. We'll be good parents, Nat. We are together in this"

Natasha said, "OK, this baby is a miracle."

Clint said, "Its our Christmas miracle."


End file.
